


Origins: The Alleyway Saga

by BaeLee



Series: Delijah [2]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bisexual Damon, Bisexual Elijah, Blood, Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Delijah - Freeform, Emotionally Repressed, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, it may not seem like it at first but i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaeLee/pseuds/BaeLee
Summary: Elijah was an old vampire who had given up on true happiness a long time ago. Damon was wild and didn't know what it felt like to be truly wanted. Individually, they each had missing pieces. Together, they might just work.[Prequel to Vampies in Love. You do not have to read that to understand this]
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson & Katherine Pierce, Elijah Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Damon Salvatore, Elijah Mikaelson/Original Male Character(s), Katherine Pierce & Damon Salvatore, but like just in the beginning
Series: Delijah [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131407
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Origins: The Alleyway Saga

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's been a while since I wrote about these two! If you've read my previous work, Vampies in Love, some of what will get posted here may look familiar. I'm taking the short flashbacks and expanding on them and tying together an actual timeline of events for these two's relationship. 
> 
> I have a basic idea for where I eventually want this to go, but please be patient with updates! I'll try to not make you guys wait a year again 😬 but updates will mostly likely be sporadic.

Elijah knew he was the responsible one since he could think. Even as a kid, when he acted out, his parents berated him more out of disappointment than anger. “You should know better than this,” they’d say. He absorbed that, took it upon himself to watch over his siblings, as much as he reasonably could. He did the tasks nobody else wanted to do, he helped his neighbors, and he was always polite, no matter how much he might dislike someone. He figured it was enough to compensate for being broken. (He figured being broken was good enough compensation).

Elijah didn’t realize he was different at first. As a kid he always felt a sort of detachment from his siblings, but he chalked it up to his parent’s expectations. It wasn’t until he met Sam that things things began making sense.

A new family had moved into their village. Their old one had burned down and the families that lived there had scattered to survive. A welcome celebration was coordinated, and a large bonfire would be set up. It was late spring, and the remainder of the firewood would mold in the heat before winter started up again. 

The Mikaelsons attended, their father introducing each member to the new family. Sam caught Elijah’s eye, and they stared at each other for a moment before Sam turned his head down with a shy grin. For the rest of the night, Elijah caught glimpses of him over the bonfire, wondering why the image wouldn’t leave his mind. 

Over the next few weeks, Elijah made it an effort to help Sam and his family with any building or repairs that needed to get done. The two boys spent a lot of time alone working, giving them plenty of time to talk and get to know each other. Sam was an only child. Elijah had five siblings. Sam loved when he could eat meat, but he hated hunting. Elijah loved hunting for the sake of walking through the woods, but he hated the killing. Sam’s family was small, but he always felt seen. Elijah’s family was large, and he often felt overlooked. Sam’s village didn’t burn down.

“They kicked us out,”

“Why?”

“They said I was sick,”

Elijah looked at him then and wondered how anyone could think he was anything but perfect.

The first time they kissed was an accident. They were sitting behind Sam’s house, facing the woods and drinking mead they convinced the tavern keeper to sell them. Their shoulders pressed against each other while they spoke about nothing and laughed at everything, and Elijah was thinking things he knew he shouldn’t be. 

The sun had begun its descent, and Elijah could barely see the other boy’s outline when Sam leaned in and pressed his lips to Elijah’s. He jolted, not expecting this to happen, and by the time he could comprehend what was happening, Sam pulled away, looking terrified.

“I’m so sorry, please, forget that ever happened,” Sam hurried out. He started to get up, but Elijah grabbed his wrist and pulled them together once more. 

Their second kiss was more intentional, but not any less clumsy. They were both still drunk, and Elijah had never kissed anyone before, so he was guessing more than anything. But he didn’t care if it was good, so long as it meant Sam didn’t leave.

When they pulled apart, Sam looked equal parts confused and relieved. “You’re not disgusted with me?”

“No,” Elijah said, his heart pounding in his chest in the best way possible. “I have wanted to do that for a while, now. I thought it would drive me crazy.” He smiled. “But I think I’m already a little crazy,”

Sam pressed their foreheads together and closed his eyes. “I don’t think you understand how perfect you are,” he said. 

The two of them laid with each other until it was far too late to justify crawling home.

~~~~~~~~

“Don’t you fancy anyone?” Klaus teased, poking Elijah in the side. They were walking through the woods, looking for any animals caught in traps. “I’d be surprised if you didn’t, with how many girls stare at you as you walk through the village.” 

Elijah rolled his eyes. He knew it was only meant to be a joke, but his brother’s antics made him realize just how large the age gap was between them. Maybe when they were older, it wouldn’t seem so drastic, but right now, he was painfully aware of Klaus being only 15. 

“Even if I did, I would have no plans on pursuing anything, so it’s fairly pointless of you to ask.”

Klaus pouted, then went back to looking at the ground. “You’re no fun.”

“Would you tell me if  _ you  _ fancied anyone?”

Klaus scoffed. “Of course I would! Who else would give me advice on what to do?”

“You have a fair point there.” 

Klaus eyed Elijah from the corner of his eye. “But, I mean, you never actually answered my question.”

Elijah sighed. With Klaus, there was only so long you could go with avoiding his questions. Eventually, he would get the answers he wanted. One day, it would get him in trouble, but today it got him the juiciest gossip from his most boring brother. “There may be someone that has piqued my interest.”

Klaus perked up. “Really? Who is it? What’s her name?”

“It’s, um.” Elijah didn’t know how to talk to his brother about this. Or anyone, really. He didn’t know what was wrong with him, and he was quite honestly afraid of the implications. But he never believed in lying, so he had to follow through. “It’s not a girl.”

~~~~~~~~

“Elijah, have you seen Henrik or Klaus anywhere?” his mother asked.

Elijah shook his head. “I haven’t seen either since this morning,” He knew what his mother was worried about. It was getting late, and tonight, there would be a full moon. “They probably got sidetracked while gathering firewood.”

When the night became dark, the missing boys had come back. Klaus stormed into the village, screaming, holding the much smaller figure of Henrik in his arms. Their mother fell to her knees beside them, already in tears, while their father pushed people out of the way to get closer. Elijah stared from the edge of the crowd. Henrik was drenched in blood. Klaus was covered in it, they were sitting in it, it was everywhere.

Elijah felt detached from his body. The scene was too gruesome to be real, there was no way this could be real. Later, when Elijah looked back on this moment, he remembered his mother’s cries, his father shaking his head, his body feeling cold. And he remembered the blood. 

His youngest brother was dead, and it was Klaus’s fault.

~~~~~~~~

Blood was everywhere. In the cracks of the floor, splattered on the wall, pooled around the what was left of the body. 

The arms ended in stumps and twisted at odd angles. Sharp fragments of bone stuck out. The legs were scratched up, with deep tears running along and across them. The chest was barely distinguishable, lost in the deep crimson of the bloody scene, but appeared torn open from the inside out. The throat and neck were covered in distinct puncture wounds. The face was marked by the eyes, forever opened wide with terror.

Despite the horror before him, Elijah entered the room. He stepped over the upturned furniture and fell to his knees next to the corpse. 

“Sam?” He choked out, tears spilling unnoticed down his face. “Sam? What-? What happened?” He cradled Sam’s face, brushing the hair away from the gore of the rest of his body, trying to keep one part of him clean. “What happened?” he whispered. But nobody answered him.

Elijah was alone now

~~~~~~~~

Elijah stared at his brother across from him with a dead expression. Klaus had tears in his eyes. They were in the middle of the woods, far away from their village to ensure that nobody would hear their conversation. 

“So, it was you?”

Klaus nodded. “This has never happened before, though. I don’t even know what happened. Once it got dark, I just kind of lost control.” His arms were shaking, but he clenched his fists at his side.

“Why’d you go after him?” Elijah asked. 

Klaus looked surprised at the question. “What?”

“Sam, why go after Sam?”

Klaus tilted his head and thought for a second before answering. “I was scared and in a lot of pain and I wanted to find you so you could help me. So, I found your scent and followed it.”

“But you didn’t find me. You found Sam.”

“Yes,” Klaus started crying harder. “Look, you can’t tell anyone. They’ll kill me! Or, I don’t know, kick me out of the village. I’ll do whatever you want, just please don’t say anything to anyone!” 

Elijah closed his eyes and turned his head down. “I’ll keep your secret,” he said. “But you didn’t answer my question. How did you end up killing Sam instead of finding me?”

Klaus looked relieved and sounded less hysterical when he spoke. “I followed your scent, but when I found Sam instead of you, it’s like I lost my temper.”

Elijah’s patience was beginning to wane, and his voice grew louder. “But how did you end up at Sam’s house at all if you were looking for me?” 

“Well,” Klaus said carefully. “He smelled like you.”

~~~~~~~~

Elijah had always known his mother was a witch, but he rarely saw her practice. However, recently she had been planning something with his father. He could tell that Henrik’s death had affected them, and the family was apparently going to become stronger because of it. 

Elijah didn’t care much either way. Obviously, he didn’t want any misfortune to befall his siblings, but his own safety was of little concern. So, when his mother began a ritual to make them stronger, he went along with it. And when his father demanded they all drink a stranger’s blood, Elijah didn’t think to question. 

The ritual ended up succeeding, but they were all trapped inside until night fell. Elijah sat close to the window, every so often sticking his hand into the rays. 

By the time it was dark, he had grown hungry. His siblings were hungry too, and they ended up killing half their village in their daze. Elijah allowed his subconscious to take over, his body moving on its own, and by the time his mind cleared, his hands, mouth, and throat were all soaked with blood. It was in his teeth and under his fingernails. When he closed his eyes, he could still see it. Pooled underneath his dying brother. 

That’s when Elijah realized he had stopped feeling. The weight on his chest disappeared in an instant. The logical part of his brain noted that he should be concerned about this development, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He was perfectly content. And he would stay perfectly content for years to come.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
